Se cacher des alligators
by Soi Kusa
Summary: Traduction de "Hiding from alligators" de Miss Mysty. 3ème dans l'arc : Ritsu et Masamune vont au restaurant pour diner avec la mère de Ritsu seulement pour y rencontrer quelqu'un du lycée qui les a reconnus.


**Résumé : Ritsu et Masamune vont au restaurant pour diner avec la mère de Ritsu seulement pour y rencontrer quelqu'un du lycée qui les a reconnus.**

**Petite note : Pour me rattraper, et vous en avez de la chance, j'avais déjà commencé à traduire ça avant le début des partiels ! Et c'est déjà fini en ce 17 avril à 00h38 !  
Mais c'est un peu triste, plus que trois avant la fin de cet arc…**

**Appartenance : Attention car rien ne m'appartient, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi appartient à Shungiku Nakamura (divinité du yaoi pour moi) et l'histoire appartient à ****Miss Mysty****, allez voir l'œuvre originale ! (id: ****7399312****)**

* * *

_Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se coucher, manger des macaronis et du fromage Kraft*, et se cacher des alligators. – Les Divins Secrets_

C'était un jour d'orage que la mère de Ritsu lui dit qu'elle voulait sortir manger avec lui et Masamune. Ritsu était légèrement perplexe, comme la fête d'anniversaire de sa mère était dans environ une semaine et qu'ils allaient se revoir. De nouveau, sa mère payait toujours quand elle l'invitait à manger, et il avait toujours l'habitude d'aimer quiconque lui offrait de la nourriture gratuite.

Cependant, il ne pleuvait pas quand Ritsu partit pour le travail ce matin, et il n'avait pas pensé à emporter un parapluie avec lui. Heureusement, quand ils sortirent de la station, Ritsu leva les yeux pour voir que Masamune tenait un parapluie au-dessus d'eux. « Tu n'es pas doué pour prévoir les choses, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il, sonnant juste légèrement suffisant alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi. D'abord la mère de Ritsu avait été inflexible à propos d'un restaurant de luxe qui nécessitait une réservation, mais Ritsu avait amoindri son exigence. Il ne s'était jamais senti incroyablement à l'aise dans ces endroits malgré le nombre abondant de fois où il y avait été quand il était plus jeune.

« Je prévois les choses. » dit Ritsu, croisant les bras et devant marcher d'un bon pas pour tenir le rythme avec Masamune.

« Avoir du lubrifiant dans ta table de chevet ne compte pas. » Masamune le murmura dans l'oreille de Ritsu ainsi personne ne marchant près d'eux ne l'avait entendu au moins, mais Ritsu dut quand même se garder de pousser Masamune dans une flaque. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait le parapluie.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais. » Ils atteignirent finalement le restaurant, un endroit simple de type familial que Kisa avait mentionné une fois à Ritsu. Lui et Masamune entrèrent dans l'édifice ensemble, Masamune se tournant pour fermer son parapluie pendant que Ritsu parlait à la réceptionniste. La femme leur jetait un regard plutôt intéressé mais ne dit rien, à la place elle opta pour les conduire à une table.

« Mère a dit qu'elle serait un peu en retard. » Le box qu'on leur avait donné était situé directement près de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Ritsu et Masamune étaient assis du même côté, mais Ritsu était à l'intérieur et il se prit à regarder par la fenêtre, regardant les gouttes de pluie tomber dessus dans des quantités croissantes.

« Donc en fait, on avait le temps de faire quelque chose avant de venir ici. »

« Je peux lire tes pensées maintenant et la réponse aurait été non. »

Masamune sourit et entoura les épaules de Ritsu avec un bras, posant ses lèvres juste sur l'oreille de Ritsu. « N'aurais pas été capable de lui faire face ? »

Le visage de Ritsu vira au rouge vif, mais avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une sorte de réplique, une femme arriva à s'extraire d'une table de l'autre côté de l'allée. Masamune s'écarta de Ritsu quand elle approcha, bien qu'il ait toujours son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Takano-san ! » dit la femme. « Je pensais bien que c'était vous, mais elles ne me croyaient pas. »

« Bonsoir Oota-san, » dit Masamune. « Il semble que vous vous amusiez bien. »

« Oh, toujours. » Elle inclina légèrement la tête. Quand elle vit Ritsu qui avait l'air confus, elle sourit. « Bonsoir. Je suis Oota Aimi. Takano-san est un visiteur régulier de la libraire dans laquelle je travaille. » Elle sembla réticente à continuer, mais elle le fit. « Vous ne seriez Onodera Ritsu par hasard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Oui ? »

« Bien entendu. » Aimi en sourit, posant les mains sur la table. « J'étais une libraire de troisième année au lycée. Je me souviens bien de vous deux. Vous étiez toujours si mignon, assis l'un à côté de l'autre à votre table. »

Masamune ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris, mais Ritsu rougit et retourna regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait pas, cependant, ignorer le rire venant de la table où Aimi s'était assise.

« Quoique je pensais que vous aviez déménagé tous les deux. » Le sourire d'Aimi se renfrogna.

Quand Ritsu se retourna, c'était à temps pour que Masamune lui donne un bref baiser et dise : « On ne pouvait pas rester loin l'un de l'autre longtemps. »

« Ouais, ça a seulement pris dix ans. » Marmonna Ritsu, en essayant de se sortir du câlin à un bras de Masamune mais il échoua misérablement. Cela n'aidait pas vraiment qu'il le fasse surtout pour l'apparence. Malgré cela, il se retrouva à scruter le restaurant, espérant que sa mère se montrerait bientôt. C'était, Ritsu le sentait, la moins pire de deux démones.

Aimi et Masamune avaient fini par faire la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de portable les interrompe. L'œil de Masamune tiqua quand il réalisa que c'était le sien, mais il répondit de toute façon. Masamune distrait, Ritsu enleva prudemment son bras de ses épaules. C'était apparemment assez pour attirer l'attention d'Aimi.

« C'est vraiment bon de vous revoir, Onodera-san. » Dit-elle, en inclinant la tête. « Même si vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas de moi. »

« Er, pas spécialement. » Dit Ritsu, se sentant soudainement mal. « Mais pour tout vous dire, j'ai en quelque sorte essayé d'oublier la majeure partie de ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là. »

Aimi fronça les sourcils. « Pas une bonne période de votre vie, hein ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. » Ritsu sourit, ne souhaitant pas développer. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement partager sa vie avec des inconnus. Soudain Masamune commença à hurler entre eux, les faisant sursauter. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva du box, s'excusant brièvement auprès de Ritsu avant d'aller se mettre sous le parvis ainsi il ne causerait pas une scène dans le restaurant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Sûrement le travail. » En fait Ritsu regardait Aimi, et elle semblait incroyablement heureuse d'être ici. « … Oui ? »

« C'est juste- » Elle s'interrompit, semblant considérer ses mots. « Quand j'ai repris la bibliothèque, j'ai toujours entendu des histoires à propos de vous deux. Comment vous étiez toujours autour de lui, le fixant et vérifiant les livres après. Bien sûr j'ai pensé que c'était plutôt inquiétant, mais vous étiez vraiment un mignon petit enfant. » Ritsu en baissa vivement la tête, ne voulant pas qu'on lui rappelle ses aventures dans l'espionnage. « Les anciens membres du Club de Littérature qui surveillaient la bibliothèque vous ont remarqué, je crois. J'étais assez triste en fait de voir du progrès seulement pour vous voir disparaître. »

Ritsu leva soudainement la tête quand il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Masamune, mais c'était sa mère qui se tenait là les sourcils levés et regardant tour à tour Ritsu et Aimi.

« Bonsoir Mère. » Dit Ritsu, inclinant la tête et jetant un coup d'œil à Aimi. La femme décampa rapidement à sa table, après quoi une nouvelle vague de rire pouvait être entendu. Cette fois cependant, cela ressemblait plus aux ricanements qu'il entendait constamment du département Sapphire quand il se retrouvait là-bas.

« Est-ce vrai ce qu'elle a dit ? » Elle semblait curieuse, pas comme lorsqu'elle allait le sermonner si c'était le cas.

Ritsu baissa à nouveau la tête, fixant les lignes sur la table. « Ça semblait beaucoup moins dramatique à ce moment-là. »

Masamune finit par revenir à l'intérieur, regardant son téléphone d'un air menaçant comme si s'il le fixait assez longtemps, cela résoudrait tous ses problèmes. Cela ne résolut rien, et il revint discrètement dans le box, posant un bras autour de Ritsu.

Le sourire sur le visage d'Onodera-maman troubla légèrement Ritsu, alors il décida de les amener sur un sujet plus sûr. Ou au moins, moins instable que lui espionnant Masamune au lycée. « Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler Mère ? »

« Oh ! Oui. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et remercia la serveuse quand elle apporta les menus. « Ton père et moi pensions à faire un élevage avec Tsuyu et nous nous demandions si tu voudrais un de ses chiots. Je suis certaine qu'ils t'aimeraient autant qu'elle. »

Masamune regarda Ritsu avec amusement, voyant pratiquement les ellipses qui parcouraient son esprit alors qu'il essayait de formuler la bonne réponse à sa mère. Finalement, Ritsu prit une grande inspiration et dit : « Même si j'avais le temps, un chien de la taille de Tsuyu détruirait mon appartement. »

« Plus grand à chose à détruire. » Commenta Masamune.

« Est-ce que tu as un commentaire pour tout ? »

« Probablement. »

* * *

*** Pour votre culture générale, Kraft Foods est un groupe américain spécialisé dans l'agro-alimentaire. Plus pour d'infos, Wikipédia est votre copain...**

**Ç****a vous a plu ?  
Moi personnellement je trouve la Aimi un peu chiante, sans vouloir être vulgaire, nan mais de quoi je me mêle ? Enfin…**

**Question : à la place de Ritsu, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait avec quelqu'un comme Aimi ?  
J'essaierais de lui faire comprendre un maximum que je ne veux pas discuter de ma vie personnelle plus que ça en attendant que mon petit-ami revienne vite… **

**Ah oui, et je vous embête encore : j'ai commencé ma fanfiction à moi, est-ce que je la publie ?  
****Le pitit souci c'est qu'il vous faut être à jour sur le manga, donc avoir lu le dernier chapitre. Donnez-moi vos réponses !  
Sinon je trouverais une solution quelque part !**


End file.
